Because, we are all Weasleys at heart!
by mischief marauderly managed
Summary: A series of one-shots focused on the Weasley family- Their happiness, their woes, their fun and their lives in general.  A promise to include all your favourite Weasleys characters. R&R!Ch 9:Read about their sorting!
1. the family completed

_So I present my newest story before you all. I do hope you will like it._

_This one's really fluffy, but I thought it's a fitting as it's the true start to the Weasley family as we know them._

**_DISCLAIMER__: You know who the owner of Harry Potter is and it's most certainly not me!_**

* * *

><p>"Now boys,"Arthur said seriously," Please behave and welcome your sister, the newest addition to the Weasleys."<p>

"I still can't believe it's a girl. You were sure it won't be," Fred said looking slightly disappointed.

"Ga-ga," said Ron, as though agreeing with Fred.

"I always wanted a sister," Bill said quietly.

"Looks like you got your wish Bill," Arthur said smiling.

Arthur opened the door to reveal a child, a fair young baby who was tightly bundled up in the arms of Mrs. Weasley

"I want to see her first," said Percy.

"No, me," Said Charlie.

"Now now boys, I'll put her down so all of you can see her," Molly said kindly.

The eight Weasleys stared with delight on their faces at the small bundle on the sofa.

"Was I so little too?" George asked inquisitively.

"Yes Georgie, you were all," Molly said unable to wipe off her smile.

"Woah,"the five grown up boys said, while Ron satisfied himself with an 'aagh'.

"What's her name?" Charlie demanded.

Molly and Arthur exchanged glances.

Arthur smiled and said," We were actually hoping you would help us with that. You get to select the name."

"Molly," Percy was the first to reply, "Molly Jr."

"Hmmm..."said Molly," I'm not quite she'd enjoy being another Molly."

There was a silence as the brothers thought.

"Cedrella," Charlie said suddenly.

"Where did you get that name?" Bill asked curiously.

"Just a girl I know," Charlie mumbled embarrassed.

"I don't like that name," George said indignantly.

"Mom?" said Percy.

"Hmmm?"

"She reminds me of flowers," Percy said nodding toward the baby.

Molly laughed," Why's that Perce?"

"She's all sweet and delicate like one. She's so fair,"he said fascinated.

"I know!" Bill said suddenly," Ginevra. It means fair and white. Aunt Marge told me. She can be Ginny for short."

No one protested.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," said molly smiling at Arthur," I like that."

"Ginny," said the rest who had mastered the art of speaking in whispers.

"Mum, "Percy asked quickly," Can I give her a gift?"

"Sure Percy, What do you want to give her?"

"My room. It overlooks the orchard. We can plant flowers to remind her that that's what she means to us, "Percy said smiling.

Arthur and Molly beamed.

* * *

><p><em>Yea, that's how I began. I have no idea what response it will have. So you know what to do =)<em>

_Good or bad, Reviews make me happy =)_


	2. Uncle Bilius

_Yay, another chapter. This was actually fun writing. However, the longer I try to write a chapter, the shorter it becomes! I'll give you a big chapter next time, hopefully._

**_Uncle Bilius_**

_"….I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings.'- Fred Weasley._

* * *

><p>"Mum! Do we have to go to this wedding? We don't even know the groom," eight year old Fred cribbed.<p>

"Oh yes you do mister," Mrs. Weasley snapped," Now lets get going."

"How come Bill, Charlie and Percy get to miss it?" George demanded.

"Bill and Charlie cannot come from Hogwarts and Percy wants to study."

"What's to study before you even go to school?" Fred said, but carefully so his mother couldn't hear.

The four youngest Weasley kids set off with their mother to the wedding of their mothers' brothers' wife's cousin.

Luckily for them, their Uncle Bilius was also present at the Wedding.

"My dear Kids," he said happily greeting his nephews and niece," what are you doing at this boring place. A wedding? My my!"

"Mum," they chanted together.

"Ah Molly, why do you trouble these precious souls?"

"Bilius!" molly chided, while the four little red heads burst out laughing.

Molly went to witness the ceremony leaving the four children with Bilius.

"Uncle Bilius," Ron asked," Why are you not married?"

"Because, marrying takes away all the joy from life. Always bear in mind kiddo, never marry!"

"Uncle Bilius, you are the best!" the twins said together.

"Shh... now let's see the exchange of rings," he said carrying Ginny in his arms.

But as soon as the wedding ceremony was complete and the music began, Uncle Bilius turned to the kids, "Now who wants to dance?"

But without waiting for an answer, he hit the dance floor.

And though the music was a slow, melodious tune, he danced as if it was a retro number. And along with him, the four little Weasley kids danced beside. They were soon the soul of the party, dancing as if there was no tomorrow.

All of a sudden, Uncle Bilius dragged down his pant and pulled out a perfectly conjured bunch of flowers. Fred, George and Ron roared with laughter. He then went to beautiful lady and handed the flowers with a bow.

His next tick was even more fun. He conjured up wheels on his shoes and turned them into what he called 'scates', a supposedly famous muggle sport. He went around serving people drinks on his modified shoes, knocking around almost everything.

But his attempts to brighten the day were not over. He used a levitation charm to make the bride and groom float in the air onto a decorated marquee to general applause.

Fred and George begged and begged their uncle to let them 'scate'. But just as he gave the skates away he told his favourite nephews," When you grow up, you must be pranksters."

* * *

><p><em>Aah another chapter, Please Please Review! And to all of you who review and added my story to favourite and alerts are just the best! You made me so so happy.<em>

_I'm happy to get any suggestion you can think of. After all, we are Weasleys at heart!_


	3. Knock Knock

_Another update because I love writing these stories. Plus I'm out of town from tomorrow._

_This story is for alicenotinwonderland, who suggested the concept and the story._

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"_You're joking, Perce! You actually _are _joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –_"

**_— Fred Weasley's last words_**

* * *

><p>It was a typical holiday day at the Burrow. The usual hustle bustle had increased as the Burrow was filled with more children than usual as it was the Christmas Holidays.<p>

Only one person was away from the common din. Stuck in the room, busy studying was a young Percy Weasley, a Gryffindor third year.

Down in the kitchen, Fred, George, Ron and Charlie were being extremely noisy playing a game of exploding snap.

Percy walked into the kitchen with an annoyed look.

"Do you have to create such a raucous? Some of us have to study, you know?"

Charlie grinned." A little fun hurts no one Perce, It's Christmas after all."

"Most certainly not! I have to top my class. Plus, I have more subjects than you had taken Charlie," Percy lectured.

"That and you don't know how to have fun," George said grinning.

"Yes, I do," Percy said indignantly.

"No," his brother teased.

"You just don't me then," Percy declared.

"Okay, Perce, we'll give you a chance, "George said," Tell us a joke."

"Yea," the others cheered.

"umm...Okay," Percy paused to think.

After what Fred claimed to be hours, Percy cleared his throat," Ahem! I think I got one."

"Let's hear it, "said Charlie.

"Knock Knock," Percy said.

The other just stared at Percy.

" oh, you're supposed to say 'Who's There?'"

"okay, Who's there?"

"Boo"

His brothers had no idea what to say now.

"You should say 'Boo Who?' "Said Percy irritated.

" Boo who? " they chanted.

"What's there to cry, it's a joke!," Percy said laughing.

His brothers looked at him in wonder. He had never laughed like a maniac that way before. He looked up to see his brothers with blank faces.

"It's a muggle joke!"he screamed," It goes like this-

-knock knock

-Who's there?

-Boo

-Boo Who?

- It's a joke there's no need to cry "

"Oh!"The others collective they giggled at the joke.

"Try-us-with-another-one," Fred said laughing.

"Okay," Percy said," Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"the others chorused.

"Cash!"

" Cash who?"

"I don't want a cashew, thanks. Walnuts will do."

The young Weasleys laughed again.

"Where did you get that?" Ron demanded.

"A muggle friend told me," he mumbled.

"Ooh I got one," Charlie said excited," knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"You know," Charlie said gleefully.

"You know who?" the others asked.

Then, just as they all got the joke, the kitchen was filled with laughter.

The joke session went on for almost an hour after which Percy got up to say," Okay study time!"

"_You're joking, Perce! You actually _are _joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were thirteen._"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this. Please Review.<em>


	4. Goodbyes Are Difficult

_This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine, who is going to a different place soon, and tells me just today that soon means tomorrow, yea tomorrow. So here's a small fic in dedication to my friend._

**_Goodbyes Are Difficult_**

_"Other things may change us, but we start and end with family"-Anthony Brandt_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. William Weasley,<em>

_We are proud to inform you that your paper on arithmancy has struck a great chord amongst the workers in our bank. We are hereby offering you a job as a curse breaker in our Egypt branch at Gringotts. Due to a sudden vacancy, you are required to report no later than the following Monday, Please send us a reply with the return owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Norgon._

Bill smiled as he re-read the letter for the third time, making sure he fully understood its contents. A curse breaker? Wicked cool! He wasted no time in picking up a quill and writing out his short but precise reply:

_I am pleased to inform you that I am ready to accept the job. I will report to the branch directly before Sunday evening._

_Thank You,_

_William Weasley._

Bill smiled. It was already Thursday evening, which meant he was all set to go in two days. And then reality hit him. How on earth would he convince and most importantly handle his family?

He pushed open the door of the room belonging to Charlie. Charlie was two years younger to him and the closest friend he had ever had.

"Hey," he said sitting next to Charlie on his bed.

"Hey bro, need anything?" Charlie asked casually.

"I got the job at Gringotts."

"Ooh...that's so cool. A curse breaker? Wow, it even sounds amazing, "Charlie said sincerely excited.

"It's in Egypt, "Bill sighed.

Charlie's expressions changed immediately.

"What? You can't just go!"

"I've promised to report by Sunday evening," Bill said quietly.

Charlie stared at him for almost two minutes before getting up to bear hug him.

"Go get all the girls, bro!"

After Charlie, Bill went straight to Percy's room. On reading the letter Percy's face lit up with joy.

"One day I'll follow your foot steps Bill!"he said smiling," But I'll miss you too. Nobody else understand me as well as you do. you 're my favorite brother."

Bill next proceeded to the noisiest room in the Burrow. As soon as he knocked on the door, he heard a lot of shuffling on the other side only after which came a "who's there?"

"What do you want?" Fred said on seeing Bill, clearly irritated.

"I have some news, "Bill said.

The twins just waited.

"I'm off to Egypt this weekend. I got a job at Gringotts."

Their faces immediately fell.

"What? You can't just leave us and go!" said George.

"I know, I know," Bill sighed," it's a surprise to me too. But I also know this is my only chance."

The twins continued to stare angrily.

" Guys, Come on. You know that this is my dream."

With this their expressions softened. Fred got up and removed from his cupboard what looked like sweets.

"It's supposed to give you red spots. And that's our dream job. To open a joke shop. So, we understand. Just send us a lot of money, okay?" he added winking.

Bill entered the garden to find his two youngest siblings playing.

"Ron, Ginny!" he called cheerfully.

They came running to their oldest brother, the one they hero worshiped.

"I'm going to Egypt this Sunday, to work with the Gringotts bank, "he informed them.

"Yay,"the other two cheered.

Bill smiled. "That means I cannot live in the Burrow any longer. I'll be visiting only during the holidays."

Their mouths widened in shock.

"We'll miss you," they said. Ginny even looked close to tears.

"I'll miss you too," Bill said feeling more miserable than ever before. He paused and said," I love you both very much."

"We love you too Bill," they said as they ran to hug him.

Bill knew the last room was the toughest. His mother would be very teary eyed indeed. He knocked and parents were just relaxing.

"Mum, Dad...I got into Gringotts."

"Bill!"his mom shouted as she ran to hug him.

"That's wonderful son, I'm so proud of you, "his father said elated.

"In Egypt, "Bill added, making sure to be heard over all the joyous callings.

After a slight pause, "Oh Bill!" was all his mother said, while his father continued to smile.

"You aren't upset, Mom?"

"Of course not, honey. We are so proud of you, "Molly said smiling.

"I love you, Mum," he said hugging her.

It was only after Bill left the room did Molly burst into uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

><p><em>So, how did you like this one?<em>

_I was so happy to come back to town to find so many mails for this story. So many favourites and alerts. You readers are the best!_

_Please review this one too and I'll give you the next chapter by tomorrow. Can the number of reviews reach 15 after today? Please let them!_


	5. The Row

_I absolutely love you all. You give me so many alerts and favourites, it makes me so happy. So another chapter, the big fight. I was quite scared to write this one because I somewhat felt I wouldn't do this much justice. Give it a read and tell me if it was at least up to the mark._

**_The Row_**

_'Percy and Dad had a row,' said Fred. 'I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts.'_

* * *

><p>"Your work is highly efficient and your qualifications have highly impressed us. Yet, for someone who is still a fresher, the post of junior assistant to the minister is a great honour. I assume you will begin work straight away," Fudge said smiling.<p>

"Of...Of course Minister. I am ready to begin even tomorrow. Thank you," Percy said, hardly daring to believe his luck. With all the enquiries going on and the daily prophet constantly bringing his name to mud, this was a very pleasant surprise.

He could just imagine his family's reaction. His mother would be in tears and his father's beaming face came floating before him. Bill would be awed by his success and Fred and George would be bringing him requests every other day. When he came to think of it, he could get all his siblings a decent job with no effort at all. The Weasley family would soon be seen as one of those rich families.

"Mum, Dad!" Percy said, almost skipping with excitement. He was glad to see all his family, save Charlie, gathered together in the kitchen.

His family was pleased too, to see him happy and gay after so many days. They waited anxiously for the news Percy was so curious to give.

"I've-been-promoted, "he said panting," Standing before you all is junior assistant to the Minister of Magic."

He had expected cheering, he had expected hugs and celebrations, but he had certainly not anticipated cold stares, especially not from his father.

"You have been used, "his father said slowly, with a disgusted expression, "Fudge has crossed his limit today."

"Father! How could you say that? It's the biggest honour. All our money woes will be solved. Don't you see what this could do for us?" Percy asked desperately.

"I don't need a man consumed by his power solve my woes. Thank you very much. The Weasley family holds its name with dignity in our world. We cannot be bought!"

"Dignity? You call your position honourable?" Percy shouted back angrily," Do you know how much I've had to struggle against your lousy reputation? I was second in waiting for a position in the Law enforcement department and I was denied the job because of YOU!"

"PERCY WEASLEY!" his mother shouted," how dare you talk to your father that way?"

"It is true!" he said, his contempt clear with every word. He turned to his brothers with a look of appeal," How often have we suffered with no money? How often have we been denied good clothes, good pets and even wands? My ambition is solely the reason I got so far. Dad has no ambition whatsoever and here we are stuck with him."

Bill got up and clutched Percy by his collar.

"How dare you?" he screamed.

"Bill! Percy!" Molly screamed.

Bill let go of Percy.

"Don't do this now. Fudge wants you to spy on us- on Dumbledore. We are leaving for the headquarters next week."

"Dumbledore! Oh Dumbledore is heading for great trouble, you wait and see. Only idiots, like you guys, are supporting him. You will go down with him."

"DON'T YOU TALK LIKE THAT," Arthur screamed.

Most fists in the kitchen were clutched.

"Percy- listen to me, Harry saw you know who. Dumbledore is only trying to protect us all," Molly said an appeal in her voice.

"Harry Potter? He is nothing more than a joke. He will soon be given a special ward at St. Mungo's. You people will go down with Dumbledore and Harry unless you see sense."

"SEE SENSE? US?" screamed like he had never before," YOU ARE BLINDFOLDED WITH YOUR DESIRE TO SUCCEED. AFTER ALL YOUR MOTHER AND I DID FOR YOU, IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY US? BE THANKFUL YOU STAND BEFORE ME IN ONE PIECE."

"Then I don't want to," Percy said quietly," I am ready to leave the house this minute. I have had enough to struggle with over the past two decades. The time has come to chose where our loyalties lay. I will not play traitor to the establishment. I have no reason to stay back anymore. Goodbye."

With that, he stormed into his room, packed his bag and left the same night. But before he went he said," As I leave, I want the world to know I no longer belong with this family. A family of traitors."

* * *

><p><em>Aagh, how was it? I'm sincerely scared, so tell me, please.<em>

_Please please review! I got my 15 and I put up this chapter. Can I get 22 after this? Please let it._


	6. Homework

_This one's a bit different. It's a story of Ron and Hermione Weasley with their daughter Rose._

_A thank you to ticking-minds and alicenotinwonderland for the reviews._

**_Homework_**

_"Good haul this year. Thanks for the Broom Compass, it's excellent, beats Hermione's - she's got me a homework planner-"_

_—Ron Weasley'_

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley sat with her mouth open, day dreaming over her History of Magic homework. Rose was an intelligent student, so she hardly ever consulted books. She presumed that one read through books would be sufficient, something her mother often scrowled about. So, obviously homeworks were beyond her forte of interests.<p>

Hermione Weasley entered her daughter's room to return the laundry but the sight of her daughter immediately made her irritable.

"Rose Weasley!", she screamed," Is this how irresponsible you are?"

"Mum," Rose mumbled to herself," Why do you want to make my life so miserable?"

But so her mother could hear she said," it's just so boring. And I have to get it done soon."

"Serves you right," Hermione chided," Who asked you to leave it for the last week?"

"I have a life," Rose mumbled, but unfortunately for her, her mother had sharp years.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady. RON! RON!" Hermione yelled.

Ron came panting up in a hurry.

"What? What is it? What happened?" he asked worried.

"Your daughter seems to think too highly of herself. I think you should ground her."

"Me? Why me?" Ron asked, scandalised by Hermione's order.

"Because, I'm tired of being the strict parent. You should walk in my shoes once in a while. Now, ground her!"

"Err...Umm OK, Rosy you are grounded! No quidditch for a week."

Hermione smacked him on the arm. It was common knowledge that Rose had taken after her mother and was not a very sportive person.

"I don't know what to say," Ron said blankly," Mum used to ground me that way. You suggest something."

Rose giggled.

"See!" Hermione shrieked pointing at Rose," you set such a bad example. I know what we should do, bring out your old homework planned, the one I gave you for Christmas during our fifth year."

"What? Why do you want that?" Ron asked dumbstruck.

"Because, you are going to charm it to make it chase Rose until she has finished all her homeworks and studies."

She turned to Rose, "I can't believe you turned out to be like this. I always assumed you'd follow my footsteps. If you continue like this, you may not even be made prefect. And what a shame that would be, considering both your parents were."

Ron grumbled as he went to the attic to search for the planner. Trust Hermione to make his daughter's life so tough.

"Accio Planner!" Ron said and immediately the book landed with a thud on the ground in front of him.

He picked up the book and opened a page at random," You big second-rater!"It criticised.

Ron laughed to himself. With a wave of his wand, he had created his own _improved version_ of the homework planner and smiling to himself, he left it for Rose.

Rose picked up the planner, sighing. She flipped open the first page, only for the book to say,_ "Enjoy your holidays now, Worry about homework later."_

She giggled as she opened the next page, "Think up a prank. Lots of time left for the weekend."

She smiled turning to pages at random.

"Seventh floor corridor has an interesting room in store."

One of the ones she liked the best was, "It's March, don't forget to buy daddy a gift!"

Soon, she had found so many that her eyes were watering with laughter. She closed the last one which said, "use _**Wadivasi**_ on Peeves for interesting results."

Rose hopped her way to the study, where Ron sat working.

"Dad! That was so amusing," she said smiling.

"Which was your favourite one?" Ron asked curiously.

"'Time to change the end of feast decorations to that of Gryffindors'. Can't wait to try it out with Al."

"Haha...I'm glad. Just don't tell mum OK? She's a little strict when it comes to work."

"Little?" Rose asked rolling her eyes.

Ron ruffled her hair. "Rose that was the Hermione I fell in love with. And just imagine how it would be without her around."

Rose smiled.

"Love you dad," she said hugging him.

Hermione stood at the door looking at the two people she adored so much. She smiled; it had been so much fun being a Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>So how was this one? A thank you to<em> alicenotinwonderland, for suggesting the theme 'homework'.<em>_

_Any ideas on what to write next? I have a few myself, but it's always nice to have many suggestions._

_Thank you for all the favourite adds and alerts. Reviews are appreciated._


	7. The Wedding

_Sorry for the long wait. I was actually trying to write another story, which wasn't proceeding. I wrote this one rather impulsively. I hope you like it._

_Another thank you to all the people who added this to their favourites and alerted this. But I really wish you would all review too. It makes me more enthusiastic to write._

_This is Ginny's wedding day. But if you are expecting a Harry Ginny story, then this is a wrong one. This is just to show how much her brothers loved her._

**_The Wedding_**

_Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero. ~Marc Brown_

* * *

><p>"And get the table up in place right here," Bill told a tired looking wizard.<p>

He turned around just in time to see Ginny Weasley, looking like a fairy in her white wedding gown.

"Woah," was all that escaped his lips.

He felt a light hand on his shoulder, which he instantly recognised as Fleur's

"She looks so pretty," Fleur said teary eyed.

"I can't believe she's all grown up. I can remember the day she was born as if it were just yesterday."

"She'll be happy with Arry. Besides, it's not like she is going to leave you and go away."

"She's still like my baby.-"

"Our baby," Charlie corrected joining in on the conversation.

"Yea," Bill said as the two stood staring at their baby sister.

"Ron better not mess up his speech," Percy added, joining them.

Right before their very eyes, their dear sister walked down the aisle.

"Welcome," George said getting up to greet the guests at large," It's been quite a while since the Weasleys have celebrated anything so grand. It is with greatest pleasure that we thank you all for being part of this very special day, a day which all of us, especially us brothers, have anticipated a great deal. My brother Fred, who is no more and I, had grand plans for our sisters' wedding and though he has passed I'm sure he will be watching over us and would probably kill me when we meet in heaven if I don't execute our plan." The Weasley family grew teary eyed at the mention of their long gone Fred.

George turned to Harry and Ginny and grinned," Though I'm afraid you'll have to wait till after your wedding to see our gift," he said winking.

"Don't you prank at my wedding," Ginny mumbled in her brother's ear.

"Wait and watch, baby sister," he said grinning cheekily.

He turned towards the crowd once more," From all the Weasley brothers, our brother Ronald Weasley, will share with you all the beautiful moments we've shared. And we want to warn Mr. Harry Potter, that famous as he maybe, there's no messing with our sister. You have been warned," he added pretending to glare at Harry. The crowd laughed.

Ron stepped up, looking apprehensive.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat. After an ensued silence, he went on.

"Younger though she maybe, she never let us dwell upon that fact. Any game, any competition, any argument it maybe, there was not an iota of chance that she would lose. And yet, in times where it meant most to us, almost miraculously she lost. Because for her, our happiness meant more than her own. Just how hers was to us. And that's what made us Weasleys."

He paused. Four brothers in the crowd cheered loudly. Ginny eyes were starting to brim with tears.

"What a pain Christmas mornings were, will be clear to only her brothers. She would be up no later than five o' clock and make it a personal mission to wake each and every one of us. She would force us to give her gifts and would complain loudly if they were not up to the mark. It is a pity that we won't get to celebrate this Christmas with her," Ron said sadly.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing.

"Harry often told me that having so many brothers has toughened her. And oh boy, he was right. When she took to the broom for the first time before us, it was such a shock, you cannot believe. We had always prevented her from playing quidditch with us. And today, she plays for a British league. As a gift today, we call upon her favourite group, the Weird Sisters to play on her special day."

Ginny was silently sobbing holding Harry's hand.

"There were good times and there were bad times. But the way she rose through each situation amazed us more than we ever let her know .For her, love, loyalty and honour were above all. And it was this quality that led her to Harry. I know that Harry and Ginny will have a good life together. The way they look into each others' eyes and the beaming smiles they give each other fills my heart as well, because I know my sister is happier than she ever has been to my dear sister and my best friend, I give you my blessing. May you have a long and happy life together."

The applause which followed was loud and seemed to never end. A short balding man stepped forward and took over the ceremony.

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your husband? For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ginny said smiling.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your wife? For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Harry said, smiling too.

Ginny looked around at all the beaming faces, she looked at her mother, her father, her brothers, at Hermione, at Fleur and finally at Harry amidst falling golden stars.

"…_then I declare you bonded for life."_"

Golden bells and beautiful singing birds were all part of the occasion.

People from far and near had come to take part.

Though there were many people wishing her a good life, she had eyes for only her family. She couldn't help but notice that amidst all their happiness was their sorrow of giving her away. She embraced her mother and father in gratitude, hoping they would understand all the unsaid things.

Ginny looked up just in time to see George's gift.

A huge parachute, with Harry and her name etched on it stood boldly before them. " You are going to ride on it off to wherever you feel like. That's our gift. "

Ginny stood up and hugged each of her brothers. It was a very teary day.

She looked up at them all and said with great conviction," I will always be a Weasley at heart."

* * *

><p><em>I know i could probably have made it bigger, but I have an early day tomorrow, So sorry I'm ending it here.<em>

**_Oh and the thing I was struggling to write was the Weasleys finding Scabbers. Please help me with that._**

_Remember, Good or Bad, Reviews make me happy. =)_


	8. Kitchen Disaster

_You are back! Thank you for reading this, then =)_

_Thank you for those so many favourites and alerts mails. It means a lot to me._

_This idea for this came from the fact that I'm sick. I have just a week of holidays left and I've fallen ill. Agh! I hate falling ill during holidays._

_Anyways, hope you enjoy this one._

**_ Kitchen Disaster_**

_My mother had a great deal of trouble with me, but I think she enjoyed it. -Mark Twain _

* * *

><p>"Mum!" bellowed Charlie," Where's my pancake? I'm starving."<p>

"Me too!" came the sleepy voice of George.

But Molly Weasley was nowhere to be seen.

"Shh.." Ginny said," Mum's ill. Why are you all shouting?"

"What?" four voices said together.

Charlie had come home for a break from Romania, while it was the summer holidays for the four youngest Weasley children. Percy and Arthur were at work.

"Now what are we going to do?"Ron grumbled.

"I'm hungry," Fred said irritated.

"The way you two act," Ginny snapped," It's not like you'll die if you don't get food for a day. Besides, if you really want to eat, cook something up for yourself."

"Hey! You could cook for us all. And then make Mum something too," George excitedly told Ginny.

"And why should I do it alone?" Ginny asked glaring.

"Because...you are a girl," Charlie said. But the same instant he realised it was a wrong thing to say.

"I say we all cook together," Ginny said after glaring at Charlie," It's only fair."

There was a silence as the brothers exchanged gloomy looks. Their sister wouldn't lose the argument, so there was no point continuing.

"Okay...but we need the recipe and everything," Fred said slowly.

"Yea, it's here- it's called 'Wizarding Cheeses'. You think we can find anything?"

They flipped open the pages to find chicken and ham pie, fudge, nut brittle, mince pies, salad and sauce Béchamel and strawberry ice cream among the many recipes.

After much discussion, they all decided that homemade cookies seemed the most appealing to all of them.

So they measured, sifted, and stirred, continuously and were quite happy with way things were going. They decided to put the well shaped dough in the oven and so Fred carried the tray to the oven. That was when it happened. He tripped over his own leg, if that were even possible, and the tray of well made dough upturned itself into the hot oven and all the contents and their perfects moulds began to melt in an instant.

Fred swore loudly as he picked himself. They had just got themselves extra work- to clean the floor which was now running with dough and hot chocolate.

"Aah, who cares?" Ron said, as he sat down to taste the over flowing chocolate.

"Ouch!" he screamed, the minute it touched his mouth, "it's burning!"

"What did you expect, you prat?" George bellowed," it fell from an oven!"

Charlie shook his head as he tried to clean the kitchen floor.

"Aguamenti," he said pointing at the floor.

The water started to flow out of his wand and in few seconds, there was a puddle of water.

"Charlie, you are so stupid!" Ginny yelled," Now we need to mop up this mess."

"I'll get the mop-"Fred began to say, but too late, he had slipped on the water and had landed with a thud on his front.

"Great! My nose is broken," Fred said massaging his once faithful nose.

"Fix it," Ron said looking at Charlie.

"Er.. I can't remember the spell, it's episey or something like that," Charlie said looking embarrassed.

"Just what I needed, now I have to be stuck with a flat nose for hours. And what if it turns bad? What if I faint or something?" Fred said.

"Stop being so dramatic," Ginny snapped," it's just broken. Now go to the living room and don't move."

Ginny was lucky that her expression resembled her mother's, because after staring at her for a whole minute Fred really followed her advice.

"Wow, his nose must really hurt," George said grinning.

It took them nearly fifteen minutes to wipe up the floor, in a muggle fashion.

"Okay," Charlie said quietly," I think we should make ham pie."

There was a murmur of agreement.

So, they set up the fire and took up some oil. Things were going pretty well. And then came the time to remove the pot from over the fire.

"Ouch," came each voice, as they realised the pot was too hot to remove with bare hands.

"I'll levitate it," said Charlie confidently.

But as soon as it rose, the pot upturned itself and down fell the oil on the just previously cleaned kitchen floor.

The curses that flew across the room would have landed them all in big trouble, if Mrs. Weasley were to be fit and around.

Sighing, they tried to clean up the mess. But, just before their eyes, and no one knew how, Ron caused a fire to light up from the oil.

In no time, there were smokes engulfing the entire house.

"Oh my god," came Moll's worried voice," Dear children! What did you go through so much trouble for? You should have just woke me up."

In a jiffy, with a simple wand movement the kitchen was spick and span.

"Go to the dining room now, I'll cook something," Molly said smiling.

Her children went with great pleasure.

In fifteen minutes before them was chipolatas which the children devoured till the last morsel. Fred's nose had been fixed even faster than the kitchen had been cleaned and all was well.

Never again would the Weasley children underestimate their need for their mother. They needed her, much more than they ever could express.

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Was it bad? I may have messed up a few parts, here and there. But I'm hoping it'll pass.<em>

_Thanks for reading, and if you have a few more minutes, please will brighten my day._


	9. Sorting

_I'm assuming that this kind of plot has been done a lot of times, so here's my take on it!_

_Thank you for being so kind and alerting/ adding to favourite this story._

_I really hope this one turns out to be good and that none of them seem too OOC._

**_The Sorting_**

_"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._"—The Sorting Hat_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arthur Weasley<strong>_

"Weasley, Arthur!" McGonagall called.

Nervously, the eleven year old Arthur Weasley proceeded to the stool.

"Interesting," the hat chirped, making the young boy jump in his seat.

"wh- What's interesting?" the red haired boy asked, his legs shivering.

"Your mind, of course, "the hat snapped.

Arthur waited closing his eyes.

"You have all the traits of loyalty and hard work. Helga Huffelpuff would be happy to take you into her house. But wait, I also see chivalry and self sacrifice. And courage, not the usual kind of bravery, but it's there. Hmmmm...very difficult. "

"Anything but slytherin," this boy thought almost pleadingly.

The hat laughed over his head.

"Not Slytherin eh? A very Gryffindor thing to say. You better be GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Molly Prewett<strong>

"Prewett, Molly," the stern voice of a strict looking teacher called out.

The small girl ventured careful and sat on the three legged stool.

"Ah, I remember sorting your brothers," the hat whispered," very brave boys, I might add."

"But you, you are brave daring and also have the trait of self sacrifice, very much like your family. But you are also creative and have a ready mind; you may do wonders in Ravenclaw. And then the hard work, you will be great in almost every house. Mind, when you do well everywhere, choosing the best for you is most difficult for me. "

Molly stole a quick glance at her brothers, but this swift movement gave her wishes away to the sorting hat.

"Ah, I see. You will do best in GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>William Weasley<strong>

"Weasley William," the green cloaked witch shouted.

Surprisingly, this boy went to the stool, almost bravely one could say( At least that's what it seemed compared to the remaining of his class mates.)

"Not afraid of me, huh?" the hat mocked.

"I should be?" Bill thought.

"You are a curious child, ,"

"Sort me, quick," Bill said.

"Ah, no patience I can see. Huffelpuff will catapult you out in a second. A sneak peek into your head and what I find most is daring and chivalry. You like rules, don't you now? No slytherin for you! Well well, you're not difficult at all. GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie Weasley<strong>

"Weasley, Charlie," a teacher named Minreva McGonagall called.

"Worried, my child?" a voice said in Charlie's ears, the minute he put on the hat.

Charlie jumped. Nobody had told him the hat talks to you too.

"Yea, but I heard you put most of the family together, so I'm not all that worried."

"Bollocks, ever heard of Sirius Black?" the hat asked.

"The murderer?" Charlie asked surprise.

"Well yes, I heard he turned into one. Anyway his whole family was Slytherin, but I put him in Gryffindor."

Charlie sat waiting.

"Ask me why?" the hat chided.

"Wh-why?"

"Because he wasn't like a slytherin. So do you get your position?"

The hat was having fun manipulating this first year.

"Either way, Can you put me somewhere, quick?"

"I see, Hogwarts can expect great things from you. You like outdoors, don't you? I sorted your brother few years back. You are very like him, yet different. You like to stand out, but not the way Slazar would like. So that leaves me with only one option- GRYFFINDOR!"

Charlie sighed as he seated himself at the table with golden red decorations.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley<strong>

"Weasley, Percy," a professor who appealed to him the minute he laid eyes on, called.

"Another Weasley?" the hat asked surprised.

"There are four more coming, if you please," Percy thought proudly.

"Ah, pride eh? An interesting virtue. So where would you like to go?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw!" he thought with conviction.

"And why is that?"

"I believe I can belong in either place."

"I see what you mean. You have a thirst to prove yourself. You are a model student. But you can be cunning to meet your needs, which means you certainly do not fit in Huffelpuff. But you are also resourceful and have a high sense of induviduality. Slyhterin house will welcome you with open arms."

"What? No!" Percy said, panicking,' Mum said Slytherins never follow rules. But I do, always do."

The hat merely chuckled.

"You Weasleys like arguing, don't you?"

Percy quietly waited.

"Very well, I can see that your creativity takes a back stand to your daring nerve. So better join your brothers at GRYFFINDOR."

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley<strong>

"Weasley Fred," the teacher on whose bad side he had already managed to get, called out.

Fred tried smiling at her, but she merely glared at the young boy with red hair.

"And another one? Your older brother told me I'd be getting four more of you."

"That's a problem? Fred asked, almost irritated.

"I'm tired of you lot always arguing with me," the hat said simply.

"Then why are you commenting on our family?"

"I merely suggested that there are quite a few of you."

Fred sat on his chair without replying.

"So who is that other child I see in the crowd, who looks just like you?"

"My twin," Fred said proudly.

"Ah, another one with pride. Well I see a mind full of pranks. And no, absolutely no regard for rules."

"Rules suck. Only my brother Percy enjoys rules. Nobody else. I mean, come on, rules are meant to broken."

"But to be in Gryffindor, means you have to follow rules."

"Every rule has an exception, "Fred said cheekily.

"And, I'm still talking to you?" the hat asked irritated," You are a very different Weasley. But you are braver than any of your siblings, as far as I can see. And you proved your loyalty to them by your arguments. Very well, GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>George Weasley<strong>

If Fred got into Gryffindor, he would too, he thought. They were twins, after all.

He sat on the stool and waited for the hat.

"Your brother was quite irritating, you know?" the hat asked.

"I know, it runs in our blood," George answered.

He paused and added, "Hey we could prank together. You could sort me into Slyhterin and make everyone angry and sad. But I'd actually be a Gryffindor."

"Are you asking me, the sorting hat, which has served the schools from times before you were even thought of to help you prank?"

"Er...yes," George added cheekily.

"I most certainly won't,' the hat said, almost insulted.

"Fine, just scream Gryffindor."

"And how do you know you'll be there?"

"Because, you put Fred there," he answered simply.

"You are really ridiculous; I have no time for your non sense."

"Yet you aren't sending me to Gryffindor," George nagged.

"Ugh! GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted.

For the first time in history, the hat was gladder to be off the student's head than the student was.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong>

"Weasley, Ronald"

Ron went carefully up. He had already made a mate he did not wish to lose, who was also in his dream house.

"Afraid, you'll be all alone eh?" the hat asked scrutinizing Ron's mind.

Ron didn't reply.  
>The first Weasley who isn't arguing. I can predict you are different from the rest."<p>

"Really?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Well, yes. I have seen all their minds."

Ron relaxed a bit.

"But then you are a Weasley. And I know exactly what to do with you. Off you go to GRYFFINDOR."

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong>

Ginny sat cautiously on the stool.

"A girl Weasley? Nobody made me aware of that!"

"Does it matter?" Ginny asked curiously.

"There we go again. They breed you to argue don't they?"

"Huh?" Ginny whispered.

"Never mind. Is it true your brother flew a car into the castle?"

"He did? Stupid Ronald," Ginny said.

"I can see you give your brothers a ride for their money. But, you are a Weasley and I hardly need to look into your mind. But I have a condition."

"What's that?" Ginny asked scared.

"Promise to trouble those twin brothers of yours. Nasty little creatures, they are. Did you know they put itching powder all over me last year? I couldn't sleep for a whole month."

Ginny giggled.

"Yea, you can laugh-"its voice trailed away.

"GRYFFINDOR," it shouted at last.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, it's up. It got delayed because of my pottermore account. And yay, it's been so exciting :D So anyway, I am PheonixKnight189, a proud Ravenclaw. I'd be glad to have more friends, so I hope I can expect friend requests.<em>

_Yes, My story. Thanks for coming back to read. If you can spare a few minutes, reviews always brighten my day._

**_MMM_**


	10. Cheer up little sis!

_There are times when everyone in this world feels out of , there is always someone who knows exactly how to cheer you up. And Who better than your family?_

**_It was nice growing up with someone like you - someone to lean on, someone to count on... someone to tell on! ~Author Unknown_**

* * *

><p>As it happens in every persons' life, bad thoughts suddenly engulf you and suddenly overpower all your positive emotions. And so it was happening with Ginny Weasley.<p>

She had just been through a rough school week. Her best friend, Lydia, had seemed unable to understand her problems. And boys, oh did they trouble her or what. She had, since she was ten known who she would marry. But right at this moment, the man of her dreams was romancing another girl. Her last transfiguration assignment made her feel she couldn't last another week in Hogwarts. She felt, as she often did, that she wasn't fit to even be in Hogwarts.

Depression was a bad thing to happen to Ginny. It always brought back memories of her first year at Hogwarts, which were the darkest moments in her short life. The time Riddle had possessed her. Once again she began to consider herself weak and vulnerable.

It was past dinner time, but she knew no one cared about petty things like her eating. She pretended to fake sleep, while her fellow roommates entered the four posters one by one and fell asleep. Ginny tossed and rolled about her bed. When she could take it no more, she went out for a night time stroll.

But right when she was about to leave the common room, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Fred seemed worried, looking at her anguished face.

"What happened to you Ginny? Anything I can do to help?"

Ginny just shrugged.

"Nobody can help me," she said indifferently.

"Oh yes I can and I will. Tell me what happened," Fred said fiercely.

And then Ginny poured her heart out. She spoke about all the things depressing her-her love life, her friends, her studies.

Fred listened patiently. He watched tears flow from his sister's eyes.

When Ginny had finished, Fred smiled to her and said," You said nobody cared about you, right? You have us, so many brothers. What more do you want? We will be there for you no matter what. You know that right?"

Ginny silently nodded.

"Have we ever told you that George and I made it a personal mission to find out where you got so good at quidditch from? And your bat bogey hex, it's the best spell any witch here can cast, and that includes even Hermione!"

Ginny began to grin.

Fred smiled too," Ginny, you're my baby sister. But off late, every time I look at you, I wonder when you grew up. When did the small red headed girl grow up to be so beautiful that every boy suddenly wants to be with her?"

Ginny didn't look very convinced, but still smiled when she heard what her brother had in mind.

"And Ginny about your grades, honestly aren't George and I the best examples of why they don't matter?" Fred asked pretending to be scandalised.

Ginny giggled.

Fred stood up, "Come on baby sis, lets head to the kitchen. It's dinner time."

Ginny stood up grinning.

"Thanks Fred," she said smiling.

* * *

><p>Ah fred...I found this page on facebook and thought it was pretty cool : Shut up! Fred Weasley isn't dead, it was a typing error :-)<p>

Anyway, please review. Reviwes make me happy! =)


	11. Scabbers

_Yea, the one I was having trouble with. This is how Scabbers came to be. I think the point of view changed somewhere in-between, but please do enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Scabbers<strong>

"Mum!" eight year old Charlie yelled at the top of his voice, "Look what I found!"

Molly came running down the stairs, worried that her son may be hurt, or in worse trouble. She had just told Bill and Charlie to de-gnome the garden.

Charlie held out a grey colour shriveled up looking creature- a mouse!

"Charlie! Put-it-down!" Molly chided.

She was tired of his obsession with animals.

"It could be poisonous!"She added worried.

"But mum, look here, he's hurt. He has lost a toe and his wound is afresh. We need to heal it."

Molly bent to see a blood clot on the tiny underside of the rat. She sighed looking at the innocent concern on her son's face. She couldn't say no.

"Get him inside; I'll look up some cure!" Molly said, summoning a book on pet care.

It didn't have very much on rats; they were after all not very common pets. She decided to use up her very own magic.

She pointed her wand and muttered a silent spell. The blood clot began to heal. The rat looked up gratefully, not looking as shy as he first did.

Charlie was delighted at the discovery of this new pet, his new friend. It trained really easily. It could soon run on wheels, sniff around for the right kind of food and understand Charlie's language. The rat served more than one purpose; it would defiantly support Charlie anytime he got into a fight with one in the family. He had chosen him name-Scabbers.

"That rat is very odd," Molly Weasley confided in her husband," It seems to have a very high IQ level for a rat."

"Don't be worried Molly, every species has a specimen, "Arthur consoled her.

* * *

><p>It was the 22 nd of August, Percy's birthday, that Molly and Arthur felt extremely proud of their sons.<p>

Charlie had searched and looked everywhere, but had failed to get a gift for Percy. In a fleeting moment of emotion, he had gifted Scabbers to Percy.

* * *

><p>"ooh, ickle Percy is a prefect!" Molly cooed,holding up the prefect badge delighted.<p>

"What do you want as a reward?" she asked smiling.

"An owl, perhaps?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Of course, my dear," Molly smiled.

That evening Percy proudly held his new pet owl, Hermes.

"I've decided," he announced," to give Scabbers to Ron."

And with that, the rat got passed on a second time

* * *

><p>Scabber was loitering around the household when he overheard Molly and Arthur talking.<p>

"It seems like,HarryPotter will be in the same class as Ron," mr. Weasley was saying.

Scabbers paled. Potter. The name gave him chills. He felt a mixture of emotions- hate anger and guilt.

But from that day Scabbers changed. He was no longer the delightful pet, waiting to be accepted. He became moody and boring. He had once again realised he couldn't always stay a rat. He would have to face reality one day.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews will cheer me up! And i need a lot of cheering up with my exams next week =)<em>


	12. Move on!

Ok, so I'm writing here after almost three years. I have gotten pretty rusty and did not want to put up a huge story. So enjoy the drabble! And of course, your review matters :)

* * *

><p>"Darling, you need to eat!" , his mom called from the other side of the door. He didn't reply. He sat stiffly staring at the cupboard. It had been two months. The war had ended and everyone but him seemed to be happy. What would he not do to have Voldemort alive as long as was Fred was there.<p>

George Weasley looked down. He saw a couple of boxes.

_It was a Sunday morning, the whole family was there. _

"_Why George", said Fred," This has been a boring week indeed."_

"_I thought you'd never say that", said George winking._

_They grinned at each other as they went down. Percy Weasley was about to start his third year at Hogwarts and was always locked up in the room trying to finish studying. Every morning Percy made it a habit to go check the mail. Today, Fred beat him to it. Before anyone arrived, Fred took the days mail from Errol and tied a package with the following address:_

_Percy Weasley,_

_The most sincere Hogwarts Student._

_When Percy walked in, he opened the package delighted. He handled the package delicately. When it opened however, the package burst and his face was covered in mud. Dirty wet mud._

_Ginny sat watching the scene giggling._

_Bill walked in looking smart. Little did he know that that wouldn't last long._

"_Bill! There's something missing", said George, "Here Try this powder, it's supposed to make you look confident." Fred handed Bill some talcum powder. _

_When Bill put on the powder, he began sneezing all over. Alas, it was doxy dust. Bill did not stop sneezing for the next twenty minutes._

_Ginny laughed again. This time louder._

_Fred and George went and sat on either side of her._

"_I like it when you make me laugh", she told her brothers._

_Fred and George smiled at each other._

_Fred turned to George and said, "Let's make a promise to always make people laugh, no matter how sad the world seems."_

There were tears in George's eyes. Fred had lived by that principle. They had made people laugh at even the darkest of times.

George wiped the tears of his eyes. It was time. He needed to keep Fred's dreams alive. He was ready to go back into the world again. It was time to move on...


End file.
